Coaster Trains
Coaster Trains are the collectible of the Coaster Force Rangers. Although not widely used in show, all the Roller Coasters have one (Plus team trains). In Show Trains * Firehawk Train-allows the user to transform in Firehawk. It was repainted Yellow and sold as the Nighthawk Train, which includes new audio in the Express Morpher * Blaze Train-Allows the user to transform into Railbalzer. * Bandit Train-Allows the user to transform into Ghost Rider. It name reference's the sentai counterpart. * PTC Train-Allows the user to transform into Mighty Canadian Mine Buster. * Drachen Fyre Train-themed to the former roller coaster at Bush Gardens Williamasburg (or a similar ride at Canada's Wonderland) can be used as an arm of Coaster Force Megazord. * Accelerator Train-another auxiliary train. It is more themed to Kingda Ka at Six Flags Great Adventure of Top Thrill Dragstar and Xcelarator. In the toyline, it allows the user to transform into Top Thrill Dragstar. * BMX Train-a bike themed coaster train. It was exclusive to Midnight Mansion * White Whale-named after the ride in Japan that was the Orange Ranger. It was a key plot point in Himitsuranger that was replaced by the Wild West Coasters in Power Rangers. Toy exclusive Trains * Man-train-a train themed to Henry Danger and the Danger Rangers. Not only is this a team train, but might also reference that the Varidorin, the main vehicle of the Gorenger was a mecha in Himitsuranger. * Great White-A Shark themed train that doubles as a reference to Great White at SeaWorld San Antonio, as well as the ASD Rangers team train. * Rainbows End-a reference to the Amusement Park where the Samurai episode "Day Off" was shot, as well as the GSA Rangers train. * Cosmic Train-a reference to Cosmic Coaster, the name of one of the Planet Snoopy kiddie coasters in the Cedar Fair chain. It also doubles as the Galaxy Squad Ranger's team train. * X Train Thunder-a Train that doubles as the train for Battle Thunder and Serial Thriller/Thunderhawk. It shares its name with Lupin X's auxiliary mecha. * Kraken Bullet-a train themed to Kraken Squad. * Fenix Train-a train themed Phoenix Squad and Fenix at Toverland in Europe. It was a Sand Diego Comic Con exclusive. * Rescue Train-a train themed to a fire truck. It is the Hexagon Rangers train. It is a redo of the Fire Ressha from TOQger. * Shadow Train-a repaint of General Schwarz's train themed to the Phantom Rangers. * Battalion Shuttle-a train themed to Battalion Robo, could also serve as the Nitro Rangers train. * TOGO Train-a train themed to a togo stand up. When in the Express Morpher, it registers as Skyrider-one of Maverick and Jackson's younger sisters. * Hydraulic Train-a train themed to an S&S Hydraulic coaster. When in the Express Morpher, it registers as Hypersonic XLC-one of Maverick and Jackson's younger sisters. It was also released in a TOQger legacy Ressha Set as the Ressha of the Himitsurangers (due to Hypersonic XLC being the same ride type as Do-Dodonpa). * Steel Vengeance Train-a train themed to Steel Vengeance. It is, however, more specific to Blackjack with the audio included. * Maverick Train-a train themed to the ride of the same name. * Diamondback Train-a train themed to a ride of the same name, it is characterized by its v-shaped seating arrangement * Millennium Train-allows the user to become Millennium Force. It was also released in a TOQger legacy Ressha Set as the Ressha for Thunder Dolphin, her Sentai Counterpart. * Hex Train-There are 2 giga trains: this one allows the user to become Furry 325. * Earhardt Train-a train themed to Intimidator 305. The ride, in turn, is themed to Dale Earhardt "The Intimidator". It's naming might be a reference to Taylor. * Mako Train-Despite being named for a roller coaster at SeaWorld Orlando, the sounds it unlocks are for Leviathan. * Wild Cat Train-Despite being named for Wild Cat, it unlocks sounds for the AZXK Girls. It was also released in a TOQger legacy Ressha Set as the Ressha of the Flowery Kunoichi Gumi, their Sentai Counterpart. * more to be added Notes * The Coaster Trains are the first collectible that is predominately exclusive to the toyline * The Caster Trains are the first collectible to not be used by all rangers in a series ** First and only collectible to be used by less than 5 rangers at any given time See Also * ToQ Ressha-Sentai Counterpart (as a collectible gimmick and function) from TOQger Category:Collectable Devices Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Train zords Category:Special Systems